dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Malroth
Malroth (formerly Sidoh) is the final boss in II and a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest game series series. Also known as 'The Destroyer', he is a god of destruction that hungers for the eradication of all things. Being a god of destruction, Malroth is clearly powerful and capable of both altering his stats and those of his opponents, at least in the installment he originates from. He is also capable of breathing fire and can launch crippling physical attacks. Appearance Malroth is a large demon covered mostly in blue scales (green in the original NES Dragon Quest II ''and in Dragon Quest IX'') and wearing only a necklace with a skull on it. He has six limbs, four of which appear to be arms, a massive pair of wings and a serpent for a tail. His mouth is always shown as being a wide-opened grin, fangs clearly visible. Personality In all of his appearances Malroth has almost never spoken, preferring annihilation over conversation. Biography Games Main Games ''II At the start of the game, Malroth is only referenced to and rarely by his name. All that is first hinted to is his penchant for destruction and the fact that Hargon threatens all of Alefgard by trying to summon him. The player's party does not come face-to-face with the mighty demon until after Hargon is defeated, after which he surrenders his life to Malroth and dies. When the party tries to move away from Hargon's throne, their path will be blocked by flames and the floor will begin to break apart, heralding Malroth's return and leaving the heroes to contend with him in the final battle of the game. IX =Battles = Malroth appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #151 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Side Games ''Monsters Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is one of the many boss characters players can breed to obtain. He also appears as the boss of the Gate of Demolition, though only on the second time through: players must first defeat Hargon and then go through the gate again to confront Malroth, whose presence is noted by Watabou when Hargon is defeated. It is interesting to note that this is the only time Malroth speaks in person, talking with pauses between words and occasionally syllables. Monsters 2 Malroth (Sidoh at the time) is present. Additionally, like several other boss characters, he was given an additional form called '''Genosidoh', a far more fearsome looking form than that of his original. ''Joker ''A god of destruction who plans to usher death unto all living beings. Malroth is present as a rank S member of the Demon family and is integral to synthesizing some of the most powerful monsters in the game, being needed to synthesize Zoma and Nimzo. Malroth himself can be synthesized by using a Living Statue and a Demon-at-arms, though other combinations exist. ''Joker 2 ''Recipe: Hargon x Living Statue ''Theatrhythm Malroth will be appearing in the future musical game along side the other final bosses. His boss theme 'The True Evil' is more then likely what will be played. Sprites Trivia Malroth has green scales in all main games he has appeared in (Dragon Quest II plus all its remakes and Dragon Quest IX as well) however, he was blue in the side-games (The Dragon Quest Monsters series among others). Whether this was purposeful or not is unknown. Gallery DQII - Malroth.png|Malroth's artwork for the original ''II. DQMBRV - Malroth.png|Malroth's artwork for MBRV. TDQ - Malroth.PNG|Malroth in Theatrhythm. ja:破壊神シドー Category:Dragon Quest II characters Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest II bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Deities Category:Two-monster-slot monsters